Just Believe
by tamstah
Summary: Ginny's in her 6th year, draco his 7th . As the year goes on the hate turns to respect which turns to tolerance of each other which turns into love. but with the war slowly approaching will they have time for love? or will they be sent off to fight?
1. A new school year, New beginnings

Authors note: I'm really not all that sure how well this story is going to work out...after all this is my first attempt at a Harry potter fanfic, and in my opinion they aren't exactly the easiest to write 'cause unlike other they have the witches & wizards and all the magic involved and all the other important Harry Potter things involved so do try and bare with me here an keep the complaining to a minimal after all I am trying.  
  
Disclaimer : Obviously no I do not own Harry Potter or basically anything mentioned within my story because it will all come from the book itself...so the only thing that is mine here is the plot line other then that everything is owned by J.K. Rowling. So don't sue me please and thank you. Also I do not own the Lovely Bones which I mentioned in this chapter...it's actually written by someone else...I think you should check it out should you have the time.  
  
Chapter 1 – A new School year, New beginings  
  
Virginia Weasley had woken up to the sounds of her brothers constant banging on her bedroom door, telling her it was time to get up or she'd be late.  
  
She just shuddered at the thought of having to return to Hogwarts again this year. Every year that she had been attending that school something horrible was bound to happen, why would this year be any different? Ever since her first year and her experience with Tom Riddle and the chamber of secrets she never held any hope for things to get better around school.  
  
Grumbling she replied to Ron telling him that she would be right down in a second. She threw off her sheets and went to have a quick shower before getting ready to head down.  
  
Once she finally made it down stairs with her trunk and all of her school stuff, she made her way into the kitchen. On the way to her seat at the table she could just see Ron shaking his head in disapprovement at her outfit.  
  
She and Ron had this argument way to many times so far over the summer break. Luckily he had given up weeks ago on changing her mind. Over the last two months Ginny had been working over in Diagon Alley, which helped her to make some extra money, which allowed her to have money to buy all new clothes and robes for school. This outfit in particular wasn't all that bad; she had no idea what his problem was. She was wearing a simple black pleated skirt with a tight ribbed white tank and a pair of flip- flops. Her now long auburn hair was pulled up into a high ponytail; she barely had any make-up on either. Her brother had no reason to be complaining.  
  
"Hey Gin, new clothes you got there?" Hermione asked from her seat at the table. She along with Harry had arrived earlier this morning to the Burrow so they could all travel to the train station at the same time. From across her she could just hear Ron grumble. "Uhh...did I say something wrong?"  
  
"Oh no not at all Hermione, it's just my brother here seems to have a problem with everything that I wear these days," Ginny explained as she finished up the remainder of her toast.  
  
"Umm...I see," Hermione said awkwardly. Obviously she had said the wrong thing because the clearly was an issue between the siblings.  
  
"I only have a problem 'cause you're running around in clothes like that," Ron stated as he gestured to his sister's outfit. He had tried to let it go in hopes that she would change back to her old style before school started, but seeing as that wasn't the case he was going to tell his sister exactly how he felt.  
  
"Like what Ron?" Ginny asked. She had been sadly mistaken when she thought her brother has actually dropped this whole thing. "It's about time you realize that I'm 16 almost 17, I'm not little anymore, I can and will do as I please so just drop it"  
  
At this point both Hermione and Harry felt that is was for the best if they just left the kitchen and let the siblings go at it so they decided to just wait in the living room for them to be done.  
  
"Now you listen hear Gin, it is my job as your brother to worry about this and not just drop it as you wish," Ron explained to his sister.  
  
"Look Ron there really isn't anything for you to be worried about, it's just clothes," she said as she got up from her seat to put her dishes on the counter.  
  
"Maybe to you, but now I'm going to have to watch out for all those jerks who are gawking at my baby sister," Ron admitted to her.  
  
'So this is what the problem really is, he's just worried about me' Ginny thought to herself. "Ron you do know that at some point I will have a boyfriend, you will have to accept it,"  
  
"Yeah I know, just promise me he won't be a Slytherin or anything like Malfoy, and I'll be ok," he stated.  
  
Now this she had to laugh at, her have anything to do with a Slytherin? Or anyone like Malfoy? Let alone Malfoy himself? Yea right!  
  
"Of course brother dear, I promise," she agreed. She then gave her brother a kiss on the cheek and went in search of the others. Ron just shook his head and followed his sister.  
  
"I guess we had better be going now, another school year awaits us," Harry said from his spot on the sofa once everyone was in the living room.  
  
"Sure let's go," Ron said.  
  
They all then gathered their things and one by one they flooed themselves to Kings Cross. This was the first year that no one was there to see them all off because Mr. & Mrs. Weasley had some important business to take care of over at the Ministry. One by one they made it onto the train. The dream team went one way as Virginia went the other.  
  
Virginia found herself her own empty compartment toward the end of the train and got herself settled in. Once she was comfortable she pulled out one of the muggle novels that she had been reading recently. She had picked it up in muggle London when she was there a couple weeks ago with her mum. It was titled "the lovely bones" the book took her through an imaginative exploration between heaven and earth through a fourteen year old. Some might find it odd or whatever but she found that she was unable to put it down.  
  
Just as she was getting into her book the compartment door opened and in walked none other then Draco Malfoy. Ginny just looked up from her book and shook her head then returned to her book.  
  
"Well, Well, Well what do we have here?" Malfoy sneered.  
  
"Something I can help you with Malfoy?" Ginny asked. She figured the best way to get rid of him fast was to just answer him rather then try and ignore him.  
  
"Actually yes, you can get out of my compartment Weasel," he stated while leaning against the door frame.  
  
"Yeah right ferret, this isn't you compartment," Ginny said as she tried not to laugh, just who did this guy think he was.  
  
"Get the hell out Weasley," Draco exclaimed.  
  
"Screw you Malfoy, I'm not going anywhere so why don't you get the hell out," Ginny explained before she returned. She smiled as she herd him growl a few steps away from her. This train ride was bound to be interesting at least. 


	2. Routine Check

Disclaimer: Yeah...once again I still don't own anything...so don't sue please and thank you.  
  
Chapter 2 – Routine Check  
  
Draco Malfoy just stood there staring at the youngest Weasley wondering just who did this girl think she was? She was a Weasel and she was mouthing off to him. Did she forget just whom it was that she was talking to? He was Draco Malfoy, the boy that was able to instill fear in anyone with just a look and yet she was laughing at him. Nobody laughs at a Malfoy, the name demanded respect and she was going to give it to him.  
  
He then started to advance toward her to show her that there was no way this damn girl was going to get away with talking to him this way. Just as he had reached her, the train jerked backwards quickly and he landed on top of her. Before they had time to react the cabin went in to complete darkness and the train stopped moving.  
  
"Ugh...Malfoy you wanna get off of me?" Ginny said as she tried to shove him off of her.  
  
"My pleasure Weasel," he said before getting back onto his two feet.  
  
Once Malfoy was off her, she got up and went to see if she could figure out just what had happened. On her way to the door she almost tripped over Malfoy because of the darkness of the cabin.  
  
"Watch it," Draco exclaimed as he almost fell backwards.  
  
"Shut it Ferret," Ginny growled. "Incase you were unaware it's dark in here, I can't exactly see anything let alone where I am going."  
  
When she got to the door she noticed that it wouldn't open. No matter how hard she tried the door just wouldn't budge. She then proceeded to bang on the door in the hopes that someone would come along and open it. In the distance she could hear the screaming of the other passengers, she assumed it was mostly the first years.  
  
"God Weasel what are you doing?" Draco yelled, the banging was giving him the beginnings of a headache.  
  
"I'm trying to get someone's attention so they can get over here and open this damn door," she explained.  
  
"Well obviously something is going on here so what makes you think that anyone else can get out of their compartments, so just accept it," he stated. He then made his way to sit on one of the benches he figured he might as well get comfortable if he was going to be stuck here.  
  
"Just shut it Malfoy," she yelled as she went to sit back in her place from before. 'damn him for being right' not that she would ever admit to that.  
  
Before he was able to reply someone's voice filled the train. "My apologies students, we are checking as to what the problem is and we will be on our way shortly." After he finished a dim light filled all of the cabins.  
  
"Great so I'm stuck with you, such fun," she complained.  
  
"Yes and I am stuck with you, just deal with it," Draco stated.  
  
After this they both settled into an awkward silence. However Ginny just picked her book up from the floor and went back to reading. Across from her Malfoy was looking her up and down, not that he was checking her out or anything. He was just simply observing the girl in front of him in hopes of finding something to bug her about. Bingo.  
  
"Nice clothes you got there Weasel, how much did you have to steal in order to be able to afford those?" he questioned. He knew this had to work bugging them about their lack of money always seemed to hit a nerve.  
  
Inwardly Ginny just had to laugh was this ferret ever going to leave her alone to read her novel? Obviously not!  
  
"It's called a job Malfoy, although you clearly wouldn't know anything about that," she explained. This idiot never seemed to give up.  
  
"Well of course I wouldn't nor will I ever need to you see us non poor people don't need to worry about those type of things," he explained to her.  
  
"Oh no of course not the only thing you need to worry about is how to please your death eater father and you dark lord, my bad," she retorted.  
  
"Don't talk about things you couldn't even begin to understand Weasel," he stated. This girl had no idea about death eaters, his father or the dark lord. It was best for her to just shut it.  
  
"Ooh touchy are we? I think I understand perfectly Malfoy, after all are you forgetting my first year. I know very well what your father is capable of doing. Same goes for the dark lord he did try to take control of my body. So do tell me what it is that I don't understand," she said. She understood more then Malfoy thought possible.  
  
"Having one experience does not deem you an expert on the dark side," he stated. Sure she may have had a better idea then some when it came to the dark side not enough to fully understand.  
  
"Whatever you idiot. I never said I was an expert all I said is I do understand about something's when it comes to the dark side," she pointed out.  
  
Before anything else could be said in walked Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini. 'great this train ride just keeps getting better now doesn't it?' she thought.  
  
"There you are Malfoy. I thought I herd your voice from in here," Pansy said.  
  
"Harassing the Weasleys already are we Draco?" Zabini asked.  
  
"Yes he is, lucky me eh?" Ginny answered for him.  
  
"Well of course it is lucky you, after all it is me gracing you with my presence," Draco replied.  
  
"Oooh yay...lucky me I feel sooo special," Ginny said her voice dripping with sarcasm.  
  
Blaise and Pansy were actually trying hard not to laugh at their friend's expense. The young Weasley had obviously grown up over the summer. Pansy had to admit at least to herself that she could respect her for standing up to Draco. It was about time that someone finally did. Don't get her wrong she loved her friend but this attitude of his could get on a persons nerves after a while.  
  
"Watch it Weasel," Draco sneered. He could just see his two friends laughing at him. That made him even angrier. He hated it when people laughed at him and it seemed to be happening a lot on this train ride.  
  
"Or what ferret? You going to hex me or something? Ooh I'm just sooo scared," She said. She then gathered up her things and made her way to the door.  
  
"Parkinson, Zabini...Malfoy we should do this again sometime, it was fun, ta- ta," and with a wave Ginny was off to find her friends to join their compartment. 


	3. Returning

Disclaimer: Yep..Still don't own anything.  
  
Chapter 3 – Returning.  
  
The Hogwarts express finally came to a stop. All of the students gathered up their things and made their way out of the train and out into the cold starry night. A group of first years were staring in wonder at the castle off in the distance, it was all too much to take in. You could hear Hagrid calling to the first years to follow him over to the boats. Murmurs were heard from them wondering which houses they were in along with comments about how much they didn't want to be in Slytherin. Everyone else from second years to seventh years took the horseless carriages up to the school.  
  
When they arrived at the entrance to the school everyone stepped out of the carriages, the first years were lead into a back entrance by Professor McGonagall where they were to wait until it was time to be sorted. Ginny stepped out of the carriage she had been sharing with her best friend Danika Black who was a sixth year Gryffindor much like her. They had been friends all their lives but Danika had attended the Salem Academy till she transferred over in her fifth year.  
  
The girls made their way inside along with their fellow classmates. They made their way over to the Gryffindor table and waited for the sorting to begin. One by one the first years took their seat as the sorting hat placed them in the house that was best suited to them. Eventually Ginny just zoned out and started talking to her friend.  
  
"So Danika how are things with you and Dean?" Ginny asked. Her friend and Dean Thomas had been going out right from the instant she had arrived hear last year basically.  
  
"Oh you know, things are great, absolutely perfect," she replied as she got a far off dreamy look on her face. "He won't be here for a couple days though, he's still on vacation."  
  
"Aww...you poor thing," Ginny teased.  
  
"Ooh you shush up," she replied. She then got a twinkle in her eye. "What I wanna know is how's Harry eh Gin?"  
  
"Oh my god!" Ginny exclaimed. "Am I ever going to live that one down?"  
  
"No...probably not," she stated. "I was simply wondering is all, you know that."  
  
Now Ginny just had to roll her eyes at her friend. She wasn't actually curious; she was teasing Ginny, plain and simple. There was no way that she would actually ever live down the fact that she had once had a huge crush on good old Harry Potter. They had actually gone out for a couple weeks at the beginning of the summer, but wow what a huge disaster that had been. Ginny of course had been overjoyed at first but later found out that it just wasn't meant to be, luckily they figured it out before things went to far. In the end Ginny was quite glad she was able to move on from her infatuation with the boy.  
  
"Ha Ha very funny missy, I actually wouldn't know how Harry was I have yet to talk to him today," she answered. Her and Harry had agreed to stay friends after it all.  
  
"But you want to don't you, miss him?" her friend questioned.  
  
"Uhh...no not quite. You know as well as I do that I'm over him...completely," Ginny stated.  
  
"Yes I'm well aware and quite pleased to hear it too," she said with a wink at her friend. "Now I can set you up with someone"  
  
"Oh no you don't I'm fine being single thank you very much," Ginny said. She didn't like that look in her friend's eye.  
  
"Sure you are Gin, please? Just let me try, how much could it hurt?" her friend begged.  
  
"And just who did you have in mind?" she asked. It's not like she was actually interested or anything, just curious.  
  
"Well I haven't exactly picked anyone yet, but I'm sure I can find the perfect guy for you. I'm you best friend after all who knows you better then me?" Danika pleaded.  
  
"I must be nuts but ok but I want to know who you pick before you actually set us up, ok?" Ginny finally caved. Inside she hoped she wouldn't come to regret this.  
  
"Ok," she agreed. She then squealed and hugged her friend. This attracted pretty much everyone's attention. However the hall of people just assumed it was one of those girly moments so they went back to what they were doing.  
  
"Ah yes, Mrs. Weasley, Mrs. Black if you are finished...." Dumbledore then went on to explain the usual rules of Hogwarts, express the fact that the forbidden forest was as usual forbidden. Once he finished he snapped his fingers and all of the food imaginable was placed on each of the four house tables.  
  
About half way through the feast Ginny got the odd feeling that she was being watched. She slowly raised her head and looked at each table. When she made her way to the Slytherin table she met with stormy grey eyes. So it was Malfoy that was watching her. Why on earth would he be watching her? Then she noticed the all to familiar smirk on his lips. She then tilted her head in question. All he did was shake his head at her and mouth the words 'watch it'. Watch what? she wondered. It came to her then; he couldn't possibly still be all upset by the way that she talked to him earlier. How sad. 'Bring it Malfoy' she mouthed back. He then glared at her then returned to his food.  
  
She had no idea just what Malfoy had planned, but she didn't plan on letting him get away with it or even cowering away in fear. Normally Ginny would have but it was about time she finally stood up for herself especially when it came to him. If Malfoy wanted a war, then he was going to get it.  
  
Once the feast was done Ginny and Danika made their way up to Gryffindor tower, they had managed to convince Hermione who was head girl to give them the password.  
  
"Pixie sticks," they told the fat lady. Once the portrait door opened the girls made their way in. They then made it up to the sixth year dorms and got ready for bed. Ginny fell asleep with thoughts of how she could get back at that grey-eyed ferret. 


	4. And so it begins

Disclaimer: None of this is mine yet...except for the plot line.  
  
Chapter 4 – And so it begins.  
  
The next morning Ginny woke up bright and early and ready to take anyone on. She just had a great feeling about today. She then got her things together and went to take her shower and get ready for the first take back.  
  
She came back out and hour later wearing a white mini skirt and a read t-shirt with a plunging neckline and a pair of heels, since she was at Hogwarts she couldn't very well wear a pair of flip-flops. For her hair she used a curling charm so it fell in soft ringlets down her back. She barely used any make-up since she felt the natural look was better rather then looking fake.  
  
When she looked around the room she noticed that everyone else must have gone ahead down to breakfast without her. So she grabbed her black school robe and back then headed down to breakfast herself.  
  
Once she arrived in the Great Hall she saw that Danika had saved her a seat so she made her way over. Once she was seated she grabbed herself some blueberry pancakes and a glass of juice. The owl post arrived shortly after along with their class schedules. Ginny just sighed looking at it. She had advanced potions with the Slytherins first period. Great, just great! She was really starting to regret accepting the offer to take the seventh year course and just skipping sixth year potions. Of course it wasn't Snape who had wanted to have her skip in fact he was completely against it but Dumbledore had the final say so here she was on her to the god forsaken class.  
  
She slowly made her way down to the dungeons but not too slow she wasn't looking to be late and get herself a detention on the first day back. When she got to the class room door she saw her brother and Harry waiting by the door. Maybe the class wouldn't be so bad after all if she at least had her brother and his friends there with her.  
  
"Hey Gin," Ron greeted his sister.  
  
"Hi Ron, Harry," Ginny said as she made her way into the class.  
  
"We got Hermione to save you a seat," Harry explained as he gestured to their table.  
  
"Oh thanx guys," Ginny said as she went to sit at the last available seat next to Hermione.  
  
"No problem Gin," Hermione said. She then continued to take her books out of her bag.  
  
Snape then made his way into the room with his usual scowl and greasy hair. He made his way up to the front of the room to his desk, as he passed by each table the students stopped talking, kind of like a domino effect. Once he reached his desk he slammed his books down and turned to face the students.  
  
"Up all of you," he ordered. When he saw that everyone was looking around lost he shouted "NOW"  
  
The students didn't even give it a second thought. They jumped out of their seats and looked at the professor slightly frightened, at least the Gryffindors did. Some students were whispering amongst themselves, which only angered Snape even more.  
  
"SILENCE," he yelled. Once they stopped talking he continued. "Gather up your things and move to the back of the room, all of you."  
  
Everyone had learnt their lesson from earlier so they collected their things and went to stand at the back of the room.  
  
"Now as of the request of the foolish Headmaster there will be a seating plan and yes that's means both houses will be mixed together," the professor explained.  
  
He then went on to call on the students and place them randomly throughout the room. Hermione was paired with Malfoy, Harry with Zabini, Ron with Parkinson and so on. Due to the odd numbers Ginny was stuck with Crabbe and Goyle. She received sympathy glances from all of her Gryffindor classmates; she just smiled back at them. Complaints came from every place in the room, nobody was pleased with this awful seating arrangement.  
  
"Oh do shut up all of you," Snape growled. "This wasn't my idea the Headmaster feels that it's important to put aside the house rivalries especially with the war quickly approaching."  
  
Now the students just laughed, was the Headmaster nuts? There was no way at all that the Gryffindor Slytherin war was ever going to end. Least of all because of a new seating arrangement that placed them beside each other. This was ridiculous. Before anyone was able to have their input the professor put up his hand to silence them all.  
  
"Enough, now let's all be mature about this, get to work your assignment is on the board," Snape stated. He then went to sit at his desk. He saw that no one was moving "Get to work!"  
  
They all went to work now. Ginny just sat there for a second with her head in her hands. Why oh why did she have to get these two for partners? Seeing that they weren't going to do any of the work she got up and went to get the necessary supplies and got to work.  
  
When she was about to put the lid in her test tube with the sample of the potion that's when Crabbe and Goyle started to look alive. It appeared as though Snape was actually standing right in front of them. She figured he was going to yell at them for just sitting there the whole time.  
  
"Mrs. Weasley, making your partners do all the work are we?" he questioned.  
  
Ginny was shocked. What was the professor talking about?! She had done all the work, those two. When she looked around she saw them both with smirks on their faces. It appeared that they were cleaning everything up and had filled another test tube up and were handing it to Snape. Those jerks.  
  
"What? No I did everything, they just sat there," she exclaimed.  
  
"That's enough Mrs. Weasley, detention tonight," he stated and just walked away.  
  
"God damn Slytherins all deserve to die, especially these two idiots," she mumbled as he walked away.  
  
"What was that?" he asked turning around.  
  
"You herd me professor," she replied as she crossed her arms across her chest and glared at him.  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow night as well then," he said as he went to check on the other students.  
  
Virginia could just hear all of the Slytherins laughing at her expense but she just couldn't bring herself to care. That was until she saw a certain blonde Slytherin laughing right at her. Before she could even think she pulled out her wand and pointed it at Malfoy whispering the hex. She had learnt it over the summer from Fred and George, it would cause the person to lose their balance. Poor Malfoy didn't see it coming. He had been on his way to empty out the rest of his potion when he tripped and the liquid poured out of the cauldron and landed all over Snape. She had only meant for him to trip and land on his face but this was so much better.  
  
"MALFOY," Snape growled. He was covered from head to toe in this boy's potion.  
  
"Uhh...sorry professor," Draco tried. He really had no idea as to what just happened. If he wasn't a Malfoy he would have been terribly embarrassed. He was being laughed at by all of his peers, it was happening a lot these days.  
  
"Detention Malfoy," Snape sneered. He then performed a cleaning spell on himself and the floor.  
  
Draco was too shocked that he had actually received a detention by his head of house to even say anything. He then glared at everyone who dared to laugh at him. He then saw that the youngest Weasley was laughing more then anyone else. Had she done this to him? Oh that little wench! She was going to pay. She wasn't going to get away with this not by a long shot.  
  
Ginny saw that he was glaring at her, well I guess he figured out it was I, oh well. She just gave him and innocent sweet smile and went about putting her books away.  
  
On her way out of the classroom she felt someone grab her arm.  
  
"Watch it Weasel," Draco whispered in her ear.  
  
Ginny then grabbed his arm and whispered in his ear "You keep saying that Malfoy, but it seems as though you have yet to actually do anything."  
  
With that she was off on her way to charms. Draco was beyond pissed there was no way she was going to keep showing him up. He would get her back in detention tonight. 


End file.
